


Status: Dancing

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Status: Oracle's Prince [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Garden walks, Kisses, Laughter, Longing, Luna misses him, Noctis likes to hold luna, Romance, Sadness, Sappy, i dunno what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: After a comforting walk, Noctis just wants to kiss his bride to be.





	Status: Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I can never write happy stuff for this couple x.x  
> But anyway, please enjoy♡  
> As always, my native language is not English and this isn't beta'd, so please excuse any major errors.

-

-

Luna closes her book with a sigh, eyes lifting to look at the palace doors. She wonders if Noctis was still in the meeting or if he simply forgot they had a walk scheduled. After their last private encounter, she hoped this one won't be as despressing. She stood, holding her book behind her back as she followed the winding garden paths.  
  
"My lady."  
  
She held a hand up, "I'll be fine. The prince will be joining me."  
  
The guard nods and lets her pass. She breathes in deeply, enjoying the scent of vanilla and roses that hit her nose.  
  
"Boo."  
  
Luna jumps, spinning around with a panicked gasp. Noctis laughs, catching her flailing arms.  
  
"Got you."  
  
"You're horrible!" She scolds, slapping his shoulder playfully.  
  
"I get that a lot." He smiles.  
  
She shakes her head pulling herself free.  
  
"How was it?"  
  
He bends to pick up the book she dropped.  
  
"Same old same old. " He dusts it off, fingers running over the cover.  
  
"I see. Did they disagree with your views?"  
  
He offers his arm, "Every one of them."  
  
"You're exaggerating." She slides her arm into his.  
  
"I wish I was. It wasn't my father's place to help either.  
  
"Of course. All responsibilities are yours now."  
  
"Don't remind me." He groaned.  
  
"Do you not want to be responsible for me? Hmm. " Luna raised her brows.  
  
"You know what I mean." He pulls her closer to his side, offering a quick and comforting embrace.  
  
"The gardens are lovely." She says as they enjoy the sights.  
  
"They are nice."  
  
"Excellent choice of words, Noct. "  
  
"Whatever. " he laughs.  
  
Noctis turned his gaze away from the flowerbeds, opting to look down at his betrothed instead. Her blue eyes shined when sunrays hit them and her blonde hair resembled fine gold. Beautiful.  
  
He tugged her closer, "Care for a dance, m'lady? "

  
"But you don't dance." She chuckled, putting her book down.  
  
"So you better say yes." He took her hands.  
  
"Many times yes, your highness." Luna smiled.  
  
She allowed him to guide her as they slowly swayed across the grass. He spins her around until she is laughing and stumbling from dizziness.  
  
"Nocttt."  
  
And then he folds his arms around her and picks her up. He's never picked her up before. The movement is effortless, like he's picking up pillow to fluff it. She slides into place, resting against his chest and his arms securely locked beneath her behind at the back of her thighs. Her forearms rests on his shoulders, hands locked behind his neck. If Luna were honest, she wanted to blush like a little girl in embarrassment;  her breasts were almost pressed to his face in this position!  She peered down at him in silent questioning. He tilted his head back, chin barely resting against her chest.  
  
"I can carry you now."  
  
And then it hits her and she can't help but laugh. She remembers the conversation when they were younger and he was worrying if he'll grow big enough to pick her up one day. He didn't like being younger and shorter than his bride to be. 

✘

  
_"Noctis, why don't you ask the lady for a walk outside?"_  
  
_"Does she want to?"_  
  
_"You can go find out, young prince."_  
  
_Noctis frowns at the maid but nods anyway, slipping out of his room and making his way to hers._  
  
_"Luna?" He knocks._  
  
_"She's outside."_  
  
_He spins around._  
  
_"Oh, Gentiana. Uh, I was just...nevermind. Thank you."_  
  
_He wants to rum back to his room._  
  
_"She'll appreciate the prince's company." The ravenhead smiled._  
  
_Noctis blushed, muttering a reply as he pushed passed her on his way outside._  
  
_He found Luna in a small Orchard behind the palace,trying to pick fruits._  
  
_"Luna?"_  
  
_"Oh!  Hi, Noct!  Come to join me?"_  
  
_"What are you doing?"_  
  
_"Picking peaches. But they are a bit high." She pushed her hair behind her ears._  
  
_"Want me to help?  I can give you a boost."_  
  
_"You sure?" She smiled, looking him up and down._  
  
_He eagerly approached her, opening his arms._  
  
_"Very well then."_  
  
_To say it failed would be a understatement._

✘

  
Luna chuckled, "You were so tiny."  
  
"You were just tall."  
  
"I still remember how bruised we were. We could barely bend our limbs."  
  
"I get it, I get it! " Noctis groaned, spinning Luna around.  
  
"Okay!  Okay!" She laughed, hugging him closer so he'd stop. 

His lashes brushed her smooth cheek as she nuzzled his wild hair. He smelled like fruit shampoo and dirt. She adored it.  
  
"Luna?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
She looked down at him when he tightened his grip.  
  
"You're face is going to stay like that if you keep frowning."  
  
"Oh, please." He scoffed.  
  
"It's almost dinner time, we should head back."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
Noctis lets her down, taking her book and her hand.  
  
"Come on, _princess_." He chuckles.  
  
The walk feels extremely short and they reach the palace in no time at all.  
  
"We're here." Luna squeezes his hand.  
  
"We are."  
  
"Thank you for the walk, Noct."  
  
"Any time. See you at dinner, Luna."  
  
She nods, letting his hand go to enter through the grand doors.  
  
"Wait. Luna."  
  
She barely has time to turn before Noctis' one hand presses against her lower back and the other firmly slides in the hair behind her head. He pulls her close and presses their lips together. His mouth is warm and spicy and she can't help to melt against him. Before he pulls away he brushes their mouths together one more time.  
  
"Maybe I'll see you after dinner too?"  
  
He winks, slipping away to avoid her scolding.  
  
But all he did was leave her blushing and longing.

-

-

-


End file.
